Objectives Provide training based on didactic curricula that provide solid grounding in basic biomedical sciences, the essential concepts and methods of CR, a working knowledge of research subjects' protections and the regulatory structures that underlie these protections, and an appreciation for the ethical norms that frame the responsible conduct of research. Present the trainees with a series of research experiences, both in the laboratory and in the clinic that will demonstrate the interdisciplinary character of clinical and translational research at CTSI institutions and that will form the basis for development of their dissertation projects. Provide a robust system of mentoring that will guide trainees in all stages of graduate training from early interdisciplinary courses through decisions about the immediate postdoctoral experience. Objectives To train a cadre of researchers who can lead the translation of basic research into practice at the community level To strengthen CR collaborative ties between the Tufts CTSI and the affiliated hospitals.